Encounters
by bionicle-girl
Summary: The Toa Nuva get zapped onto Earth, and meet me and my friends. Rated for violence and language. Yay! The first fanfic, I've posted here!
1. Chapter 1

**Encounters: Chapter 1**

**The Track**

_**Dowling Ontario Canada**_

"Fox, hey Fox!" Demon Child called.

Fox turned around and saw his best friend, Demon Child, coming toward him. He waved at her as she ran up to him.

Fox was a young boy, about 13 years old, with blue eyes, blonde hair, and a terrific sense of humor.

His best friend, Demon Child, was a 14 year old girl, with short brown hair, light brown eyes, and a very shy personality.

"Hey, are you coming to "The Track" with me?" Fox asked.

"If my parents say its ok, then yes." the girl replied. "We just need to stop at my house so I can ask, and pick up my bike."

"Ok, let's get going." Fox said as they began walking to Demon Child's house.

_**The island of Mata Nui**_

"Brothers, what do you think it is?" Gali, Toa Nuva of Water, asked.

"I don't know, but maybe we should show it to the turaga." Tahu, Toa of Fire, replied, reaching to pick up the oddly carved stone in front of the six Toa Nuva.

"Wait Tahu!" Gali cried, her warning coming to late.

As soon as the Toa of Fire touched the stone, a bright light appeared around the six Toa, and they vanished from where they stood.

_**Back in Dowling…**_

Demon Child and Fox were at the track with their bikes. "The Track" was actually a small clearing by a dirt-bike trail in Dowling. The clearing had jumps and wall-rides dug out of the soil which teenager's road their bicycles over. When the sun was still out, it was a place for kids to have fun. At night, the trouble makers would come, and start taking jumps over fire pits, and starting fist fights. Till then though, it was just a place where Demon Child, Fox and their friends could hangout, after school. This particular day, Demon Child and Fox were the only ones there, which suited them just fine. They weren't much for big crowds anyway. Demon Child had decided to take a break, so she took out her latest "Bionicle" book.

"Got a new book D?" Fox asked using her nickname.

"Yep, it's a new bionicle book." she replied.

"Sweet, what's it called?" Fox asked, coming over to look at the book she was reading.

"Tales of the Masks." she replied.

"Cool. Want to take one more jump before we go?" Fox asked.

"Sure, one sec." Demon Child replied, as she mounted her bike.

She started going top speed toward the biggest jump at "The Track." She had just gotten into the air when a bright flash of light appeared in front of her, and she felt herself crash into something. Next thing she knew, she had hit the dirt.

"Owww… what in the seven hells?" she muttered.

"D, you okay?" Fox asked from behind the jump.

"Yeah I think so…" she said, testing her limbs to check the damage.

As she looked over to where her bike lay, her eyes went wide with surprise.

_What the hell is going on here! _She thought, hardly believing her eyes.

**To be continued…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Encounters: Chapter 2**

**Earth**

"Fox, get over here!" Demon Child called. "You might want to see this!"

Fox rushed out from behind the jump. His eyes went wide, and he looked like he was going to have a spaz-attack any second. Lying tangled up with Demon Childs bike, was Toa Lewa. He was unconscious, it was but still Lewa.

"Holy Shisit!" Fox yelped, using the fake swear he and D had learned while watching "Dickie Roberts."

After starring at the green Toa for a couple of minutes, D finally spoke up.

"We'd better find someway to get him outta here." D said. "Those older kids and drunks will be here when night hits."

Fox nodded. The sun was beginning to sink so they had to act quickly.

"We could take the trail that leads to the back of my house." D suggested.

"Sounds good. Looks like we're both gonna have to lift him." Fox observed. "We'll leave our bike here, and come back for them later."

Demon Child nodded. Carefully, Fox got his arms beneath the Toa's arms, while D lifted his legs.

"Whoa, he's heavy!" Fox huffed.

"What'd you expect? He's got armor on his body!" D replied, sounding just as tired as Fox.

Finally, after a fifteen-minute walk, they reached D's house.

"What about your parents?" Fox asked.

"What about them?" D replied looking around.

"Won't they see us?" Fox asked.

"No, they're gone to some dinner with a couple of friends." D replied. "We just have to hope Squirt isn't in there."

Squirt was Demon Child's younger sister. She was 11 years old, with long brown hair, dark brown eyes, and could be extremely annoying at times. Luckily for the two teens, Squirt had gone off with her friends to get ice-cream.

"Quick, let's get him into my room!" D whispered.

Quickly, and quietly, the two teens dragged the unconscious Toa into D's room, which was in the basement. They carefully laid him onto D's bed, and then D began inspecting the Toa for injuries.

"Fox, go get our bikes." D ordered. "I'll stay with him."

"K, I'll be back in a couple of minutes." Fox replied.

D nodded. From what she had seen, the Toa had a couple of bruises, but nothing severe. Suddenly, she heard a groan.

_He's coming to! _She thought. _What now!_

Lewa groaned. His head felt like he'd been stepped on by a Kane-Ra bull. When he first opened his eyes all he could see were blurs. As his vision cleared, he saw he was in a room, lying on some type of bed. He was startled to see some type of being sitting beside the bed he was on. The being was tall, with short brown hair on its head, and brown eyes. It was taller then a Matoran, but still a little shorter then a Toa.

_Just where did I go-land? _He wondered.

"Um… hi there…" the being said, the voice female.

"Hi…" the green Toa replied, not really sure what to say.

Then the door opened behind them, and Lewa saw another being like the first one, only the hair on this one's head was blond, and it had blue eyes. When it saw him its eyes went wide with excitement.

"HOLY SHISIT!" it said. "THIS IS SO COOL! WE GOTTA CALL MEYA! WHAT ARE WE GONNA TELL SUNSHINE!"

"Fox…" the other said calmly. "Take a pill, please. We're not gonna tell anyone till we figure this out, alright?"

The other looked disappointed, but nodded.

"Ok, your called Lewa, am I right?" the female asked.

Now even more shocked then before, the Toa of Air asked, "How do you know-figure that?"

"I'll explain later." she replied. "Right now, you're on Earth, and my name is Demon Child, but everyone just calls me D. The one, who's taking a spaz-attack, is Fox. Oh and we're called humans."

"Alright, now that that's over with, CAN WE GO CALL EVERYONE!" Fox yelled, obviously freaking out.

"No." D said flatly.

She then turned back to Lewa, and asked, "How did you get here, just out of curiosity?"

"Well, the other Toa and me found a weird looking rock-stone, and Tahu went to pick-take it and Gali shout-told him not to, but was too late. Then there was a bright-light, and then there was dark-black." Lewa explained, talking quicker then D had ever heard in her life.

"Whoa, you talk fast." Fox said, stating the obvious.

"Ok, so you got sent here when Tahu picked some weird stone?" D said trying to get absorb this.

Lewa nodded.

_Great, we gotta figure out how to send him back, and Fox is spazzing. _She thought. _This is gonna be a long day…_

**To be continued…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Encounters: Chapter 3**

**The Others**

While D was trying to figure out what to do about the situation, the phone in her room started ringing.

"What in Mata Nui is that loud-noise!" Lewa said, pressing his hands to his ears.

"It's called a telephone." Demon Child explained. "We use it to communicate with people who are a long ways away."

Fox went over and picked it up.

"Ok, ok, just calm down Meya." The two heard Fox say into the phone. He then handed the phone to D and said, "It's for you."

"Hello? Hi Meya, what's the matter?" D asked into the phone. "REALLY! Ok, we'll be over in a minute. NO YOU CAN'T HIT HIM WITH A SHOVEL! Just… get him out of sight till we get there. Ok, bye."

"Well, what did she want?" Fox asked.

"I think she found one of your friends, Lewa." she answered. "I think it was the red one… Tahu was it?"

Lewa's eyes lit up, and he leaped off the bed.

"Sounds correct-right. Let's go-hurry over and help-save him!" Lewa said, racing towards the door.

"Wait, we have to find a way to get there, so no one else can see you!" D said, running over, and blocking the door.

"Why? Don't people-humans know what Toa-Heroes are?" Lewa asked.

"No, we don't have Toa around here. Just police, who'll probably stick you in a cage if they see you." D replied.

"Wait a sec, can't you fly?" Fox asked.

"Yes." Lewa replied.

"Well, it's dark out now, so if you fly, nobody will see you." Fox suggested.

"Alright, that would work." D agreed. "You think you can do that?"

"Truesure." Lewa replied with a grin. "I could even give you a lift-ride too."

D smiled, and replied, "Sounds good to me. You stay here, Fox. If Squirt comes home, tell her I'm busy."

"Aw, why do you get to have all the fun?" Fox whined.

Ignoring him, D led Lewa out to the driveway, and they climbed onto the roof. Lewa bent over, and D climbed onto his back. With that, Lewa summoned a wind, and they lifted up into the air.

_This is way to cool for school! _D thought to herself.

"Which way-go?" Lewa asked, snapping D back into reality.

"Over there, to that red house." D replied, gesturing toward a red-bricked house that was right below them.

Lewa swooped down, and landed on the roof gracefully. They looked down into the backyard, and saw a young, 13 year old girl, with long blond hair, and blue eyes. Lewa guessed that she was Meya. Standing next to her was the red figure of the Toa of Fire, Tahu. Meya looked really nervous, and was keeping a good distance between herself and the Toa, who looked like he had been through hell and back again. D and Lewa climbed down from the roof, and ran over to where the two stood.

D looked Tahu over, put her hand over her eyes and asked, "You tried to hit him with a shovel, didn't you?"

**To be continued…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Encounters: Chapter 4**

**The Meeting**

Tahu was extremely annoyed. The Toa of Fire awakened near a house of some type, and when he went over and knocked on the door, a small being answered. Then before he could say anything, it had picked up a shovel, and started to try and beat him with it. Before he could barbecue it, it ran back into the house and slammed the door. Now, after it had assured him that it wouldn't try to hit him anymore, it, or rather she, introduced herself as Meya. Now they were in the backyard, waiting for some friend she had called on something called a telephone. A couple minutes later, Meya's "friend" arrived, riding on Lewa's back, to the Fire Toa's surprise. The two climbed down from the roof, and ran over to where they stood waiting.

Meya's friend looked at Tahu from top to bottom, then put her hand over her eyes and asked, "You tried to hit him with a shovel, didn't you?"

Meya nodded, with an embarrassed look on her face.

"So, she worked you over pretty well, eh?" the girl asked, circling around him.

"Brother, I'm true-glad to see you unharmed." Lewa said, then, seeing the few bruises that Meya had given him, added, "Mostly."

"Jeez Meya, and I thought Fox was bad during a sugar-rush!" the girl joked. She looked at Tahu and said, "My name is Demon Child, but everyone just calls me D."

"Yes, well, that's very interesting, but we need to find our brothers and sister." Tahu said impatiently.

"Just out of curiosity, do you even know where anything is?" Meya asked, with a smarty pants tone.

Tahu held down his fiery temper with difficulty.

_Who does this girl think she is! _The Toa thought, fighting the urge to burn her to a crisp.

D could tell that Tahu was getting ticked off, so she decided to end the conversation before things got out of hand.

"Well, you guys are gonna need a place to stay first, so maybe we should focus on that right now." D suggested. "You could stay in my room, if you wanted."

"What about your parents?" Meya asked. "And your sister? I know for a fact, that your sister couldn't keep a secret if her life depended on it."

"Yeah, well, my parents never go into my room, and neither does Squirt, because she says it's got too much junk in it." D argued. "Even though she's one to talk."

"How many of you guys are there, anyway?" Meya asked.

"We have three other Toa-brothers and one Toa-sister." Lewa replied.

"And seeing as they could be anywhere, does anyone have any idea where to start?" D asked. "We've got an entire town that we have to search."

Suddenly, the phone in Meya's house started ringing. The blond-haired girl rushed into the house, and quickly answered it.

"Hello?" Meya said into the phone. "Hey Sunshine what's up? Yeah, she's here, one sec."

She walked outside with the cordless phone in her hand, and handed it to D.

"It's for you." she said simply.

D took the phone, and said, "Hello, that you Sunshine? Yeah why? Ok we'll be over in awhile. K, bye."

After hanging up the phone she explained, "It seems my friend Sunshine, found some of your brothers. Luckily, she didn't freak out, like Meya did."

"What are we waiting for then? Let's get over there!" Tahu said, already walking down the driveway.

"Wait brother, D says that human-people have never seen-saw Toa-Heroes before. We have to make truesure they don't see-find us." Lewa explained.

"Hey guys, pipe down a sec." D said, looking down the driveway.

"What's the matter D?" Meya asked.

"I hear motorcycles, which means…" D began.

"Devils! Let's get outta sight!" Meya said, already starting to climb a tree.

**To be continued…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Encounters: Chapter 5**

**The Devils**

"What on Mata Nui are Devils!" Tahu asked, sounding confused and annoyed.

"The Devils" is a motorcycle gang, who cause trouble around here." D explained climbing behind a bush. "They steal, do drugs, and if they can find any, beat on kids like us for fun. If they find you, they'll probably do the same, so get over here!"

"Toa don't hide from anyone or anything!" Tahu argued.

"They do if they're gonna be turned into sludge!" D argued back, jumping out of the bush and dragging the two Toa back in. "Now keep quiet! I'm not gonna have any guilt-trips because of you two!"

Once they were all behind the bush, Meya kept an eye on what the gang was doing from her tree-top hiding place.

"They've got somebody with them." Meya whispered from her tree.

_We've gotta help them. _Thought D. _But how?_

"We need a plan." Meya said again from the tree.

"I've got my slingshot with me." D said, producing the wooden weapon. "I just need a rock, or something."

"How bout an acorn?" Meya suggested, plucking one from her tree.

"That'll work." D agreed.

"What do you plan-think to do with that?" Lewa asked.

"I'll use this to distract them, than we'll go help whoever it is they've got over there." D replied, aiming the acorn at a bush across the street.

D fired the acorn across the street. The noise it made, attracted the gang away from their victim, and they left him alone with one gang member to guard him.

"I think we can take care of one guy." D muttered. "Come on, they won't leave for long."

"We'd better be careful D." Meya warned. "They've got guns."

"Guns?" Tahu questioned.

"Weapons that can kill you instantly if their bullets hit the right spot." D explained. "Just be careful, and look the hell out if you see one aimed your way."

Quietly, they snuck up behind the gang member and Meya, who had her shovel in hand again, struck him over the head. Once they were sure he was out-cold, they inspected the boy who had been taken. He was unconscious, but otherwise alright.

Before they could drag him out of harms way, they heard a voice shout, "Well, looky what we have here. Two girls and a couple of guys who think its Halloween."

"Great, just what we need…" D muttered as the gang members surrounded them.

_That's it I've had enough of this! _Tahu thought leaping toward the nearest gang member.

As Tahu easily tackled the man, the others began attacking, some attempting to bring down the Toa, while others tried to hold the girls down. Luckily, Meya had taken karate lessons, and D was just really good with her slingshot. Tahu had knocked at least six gang members out-cold, and Lewa wasn't doing so bad either. Suddenly, out of the corner of her eye, she sees a gang member sneak up behind Tahu with a metal pipe in his hand.

"Tahu, watch out!" the girl called too late.

Before the Toa can even turn around, the gang member struck the back of his head with the pipe. Seven of the gang members walked over, and began kicking him in the ribs. The Toa of Fire, now unconscious, would probably get his ribs at least bruised if nothing was done about it.

"Get away from him!" D screeched, firing a rock at one of the members.

The rock hit the one guy square in the forehead, causing a wound in his head to appear. Angered, the man came after D.

"You'll pay for that, you little wench!" the man yelled, grabbing her by the arm.

Suddenly, a form ran out from a bush, tackling the man to the ground. Lewa looked over, and immediately recognized the being.

"Pohatu!" the Air Toa exclaimed.

"Don't forget about me!" came another voice, as a black figure emerged from the bushes, after the Stone Toa.

"Onua!" Lewa exclaimed for a second time.

"Let's get ready to rumble!" Pohatu yelled as he began easily throwing the gang members into the air.

**To be continued…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Encounters: Chapter 6**

**Arguments**

_This has got to be the weirdest night of my life! _Meya thought as she knocked three gang members to the side with a round-house kick. _I never thought I'd be fighting "The Devils", and fighting to save some stranger none the less!_

"Heads up!" came Pohatu's voice.

Meya ducked just in time as about four members flew over her head. She turned to look at the Toa of Stone, who was now tossing another three gang members into the air.

_Whoa, he's pretty dang strong! _She thought to herself.

"Yo, earth to Meya, Devil at twelve-o-clock!" D said, snapping Meya back into reality.

"Sorry bout that!" Meya apologized, flipping the oncoming man onto his back.

Finally, Lewa hit the last man, which left the group with an unconscious boy and Toa of Fire, and a heap of groaning gang members.

"Meya, hurry and go call the cops and an ambulance before they come to." D ordered, and then turned toward the three Toa and said, "Someone grab Tahu, and let's get to my house."

Onua quickly picked up the Fire Toa, and Meya called the police and ambulance. Keeping in the shadows, like she had learned from dodging motor-bike gangs her whole life, D led the group back to her house where Fox was still waiting, along with D's sister, Squirt.

"D who are they!" Squirt asked with an alarmed look on her face.

"It's okay Squirt, they're friends." D explained quickly.

"D, your parents called." Fox said, cutting in. "They said they're not gonna be home tonight."

"If there is a god, I think he's smiling at me." D said, sounding relieved, then suddenly remembering something. "Aw shisit, I need to call Sunshine and tell her we won't be over tonight!"

"Thank the gods summer-vacation started today." Meya muttered.

"Ok, Squirt take these guys down to my room, and Fox, grab the first-aid kit!" D ordered as she rushed to the telephone.

"Um… come with me, I guess…" Squirt muttered.

The Toa followed the 11-year-old down into the basement where D's room was. Onua laid Tahu on D's bed, and waited for the other two teens to come down. In a few minutes, D came running down the stairs with Fox trailing behind her, first-aid kit in hand.

"Ok, Sunshine is gonna come over here with whoever she found." D announced taking the first-aid kit from Fox. "For now though, I'm gonna check Tahu. We need to make sure he hasn't broken any bones."

Squirt was still staring at the Toa like they had two heads. Fox noticed this and decided to get her to stop before one of them got annoyed with her.

"So Squirt, where are the dogs?" he asked, referring to D and Squirt's two dogs, Mo and Ellie.

"Oh… they're outside." Squirt answered. "Probably chasing birds or something."

"Great… just great…" the Lewa heard D mutter.

"What, is there something bad-wrong with him?" Lewa asked sounding worried.

"Well, it looks like he's broken at least one of his ribs." D replied, taking out some bandages.

She carefully began wrapping the bandages around the Fire Toa's ribs, trying not to cause him any discomfort. About an hour later, Sunshine arrived with Gali and Kopaka, and Tahu finally came to.

"Well, now that everyone's here, anybody got an idea on what we should do next?" Fox asked. "None of us here are sorcerers."

"Not unless anybody knows where that stone Tahu picked up is." D replied, looking over at the Fire Toa. "And stop trying to get up Tahu! I don't need you making your injuries worse!"

"I'm fine!" Tahu argued, trying to it up and wincing slightly from the sharp pain in his ribs.

"If you don't stay still, I'm gonna get some rope, and tie you up!" D threatened.

"I'd like to see you try!" the Fire Toa shot back.

"Enough! Arguing won't help us!" Kopaka growled, his voice sounding as cold as his element.

_Wow, I thought he was a mute for awhile there… _Meya thought, looking over at the Ice Toa, who hadn't said anything till then.

"Look, I just don't want you hurting yourself!" D said, ignoring Kopaka and trying not to get angry.

"I don't need your sympathy!" Tahu yelled.

"FINE THEN, JUST GO AHEAD AND GET YOURSELF KILLED!" D screamed as she got up and ran from the room.

"Nice going…" Fox muttered under his breath.

"Well, that went over well…" Sunshine said, making no effort to hide her sarcasm.

"Jeez, have you ever heard of a thing called gratitude?" Meya snapped at Tahu. "She was the one who bandaged you up, ya know."

Gali looked at the spot D had been sitting in for awhile, then got up to go find her. She found her outside, sitting on the roof. But something was different. Was she… crying?

**To be continued…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Encounters: Chapter 7**

**Movie Time!**

"D? D what's wrong?" Gali asked as the teen cried on the roof.

"Huh? Nothing…" D replied, whipping her eyes. "It's just…"

"Just what?" the Toa of Water asked, climbing up to sit beside her.

"Why is Tahu so mean? I'm just trying to help, and he yells at me…" she sniffed.

"That's just the way he is. He doesn't like to ask for help, and he doesn't like to be told what to do." the blue Toa explained then smirking slightly added, "He can also be a bit of a hothead at times too."

D smiled and laughed a bit at this. She wiped her eyes dry and stood up.

"Wanna go back in the house now?" the human asked.

Gali nodded, and stood up next to the teen.

"Well, do you think you guys would want to watch a movie?" D asked.

"A movie?" Gali questioned with a puzzled look on her face.

"Never mind, I'll just bring one down and show you guys." D said with a laugh.

Gali nodded and went back into the girl's room. A few minutes later, D came in the room holding a small case in her hand.

"Who wants to watch gargoyles?" she asked. "I've got the whole first season on DVD!"

The kids all went wild cheering and shouting. Fox even howled, causing everyone to laugh.

"What's a gargoyle?" Lewa asked.

"You'll find out!" Squirt said sounding excited.

"Wait a sec! We need snacks!" Fox yelped.

"Well hurry up!" Meya growled. "We don't have all night."

After Fox had finally gotten his snacks, D walked over to a black box in the middle of her room, and took out a disk from the case she had. She slipped it into a device and pressed a button on the device. Then she went over and sat on a chair next to her bed, where Tahu was laying.

Tahu feeling kind of bad about what he had said earlier, looked around to make sure no one was looking, then leaned over and whispered into D's ear, "Um sorry… about earlier."

She looked at him, smiled, and replied, "Apology accepted."

The screen on the box suddenly flared to life, and everyone heard a voice say, "Coming soon to theaters."

"And let's skip the previews…" D muttered pressing the "Menu" button on the remote.

"Whoever invented previews should be drug out into the streets, and shot." Sunshine joked.

"Oh yeah, big time." Meya agreed.

Finally, the show started, the theme song playing, showing winged beings flying in the night. Everyone stopped talking as the theme ended, and the episodes began…

**To be continued…**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Sorry it took so long to make the chapter! School's been pretty busy lately. Anywho, I don't own the Toa. Only the toys, books, and comic books I bought XD. I do own, Demon Child,Fox, and the rest of the humans. Now, on with the chapter!_**

**Encounters: Chapter 8**

**To Grammy and Pa's farm we go**

By the time the movie ended everyone, including the Toa, were pretty much ready to get some rest. It was 1:30 in the morning, after all. Fox got his bike, and rode back to his house, while Sunshine and Meya decided to stay at D's for the night. They didn't want to run into "Devils" that might have escaped the police. Lucky for everyone, there were plenty of beds and couches in D and Squirt's house. There were two beds in Squirt's room, though D could never figure out why, and obviously one in their parent's room. Then there were four couches in the reck-room, one in the living-room, and one in the parent's room.

"Ok, does everybody know where they're sleeping?" D asked, after a bunch of arguing about who would sleep where.

After everyone nodded, the girls went and got their pajamas on, and each settled into one of the couches in the reck-room. They were definitely going to have a hectic day tomorrow…

_**The Next Morning**_

Everyone was up at about 8:00. Tahu needed help to get up the stairs, much to his dismay, but other then that, the only problem was finding what to eat. Lewa and Gali were easy… they just wanted fruit. The other we're another story… half the stuff they wanted, D couldn't even pronounce, except for Kopaka, who wouldn't say anything.

"Alright," D finally said. "How bout I just make eggs and bacon for the rest of you, eh?"

"Just cook it D, we've got more important things to discuss other then breakfast." Squirt said, sounding bored.

"Alright then, eggs and bacon, coming up!" she said, getting a pack of bacon from the freezer.

"So, what are we gonna do now?" Sunshine asked. "Your parents are coming home today. We're gonna need somewhere else to hideout for awhile."

"How bout Grammy and Pa's farm?" D suggested. "Pa would understand, and it's in the forest, so no one would find us."

"Grammy and Pa?" Pohatu questioned.

"Me and Squirt's grandparents." D explained. "They live on a little farm in the forest, outside of Massey."

"Uh D, how do you know that your grandparents will understand the situation?" Sunshine asked.

"My Pa watches a lot of sci-fi. We should be ok."

"Sounds-hears like a good-smart idea-plan to me." Lewa agreed.

"Alright, everyone in favor for the 'go to our grandparent's house' plan raise your hand." Squirt called.

Everyone, except Kopaka, raised their hands. He just shrugged.

"Close enough…" D muttered. "I'll call them."

"One question, what's sci-fi?" Pohatu asked.

"Never mind, it'll take forever to explain…" Squirt replied.

D dialed the number, and began talking into the receiver. Meanwhile, the others wondered how they were going to get to the farm.

"Alright, Pa said he's gonna bring the Toyota." D said.

"You mean the land cruiser? Sweet!" Squirt exclaimed.

"Yep, and we're gonna pick up Fox on the way." D told the group.

"Guess we'd better get packing then." Meya said, putting her plate in the dishwasher.

"Uh… we'd better call our parent's bout this." Sunshine said.

"Good idea." D agreed, handing them the phone.

After about 20 minutes on the phone each, everything was straightened out and Meya and Sunshine hurried to their houses. Finally, after getting all the Toa in the back of the Toyota and picking up Fox at his house, D's grandfather drove off down the highway.

"So D, exactly who are they?" D's grandfather asked.

"They're called Toa, and we need to keep them hidden." D explained. "I thought that the farm would be the best place to hideout in till we figured out the situation."

_I hope anyway… _D thought.

**To be continued…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Encounters: Chapter 9**

**Down on the Farm**

"Ruff ruff!"

"Uh D, what's that strange-weird Rahi that's chasing us?" Lewa asked as they pulled up the driveway to D and Squirt's grandparents.

"Oh, don't worry it's just my grandparents dog, Bootsie. He likes to chase cars." D replied.

"I can see-tell."

"Finally I can stretch my legs!" Meya said when they reached the end of the driveway and leapt out of the vehicle.

Gali helped Tahu out of the Toyota much to his protesting. Finally the Bootsie caught up with them and started whimpering, nudging D's arm and begging for attention.

"Hey boy, how's it going?" she asked.

Bootsie barked as if to answer her question.

"Pa, can I go see Coco, Cheeko and Candy?" Squirt asked.

"Go ahead, but be careful. Coco has been temper mental lately." Pa replied.

"Coco, Cheeko, and Candy?" Onua questioned.

"The horses in the barn." D said. "Coco and Cheeko are brown, and Candy is black."

"Ok…now I have another question…" said Pohatu.

"Which is…?"

"What on Mata-Nui is a horse!"

"Come on, they're over here." D sighed leading them toward a large brown building.

Inside there were the three horses as well as two barn cats, some geese, and a couple of chickens. Squirt walked up to the black horse and began gently stroking the horse's muzzle.

"Hey there Candy. How are ya girl?"

The horse whinnied softly, shaking her head for a moment, which caused her mane to fly up into the air for a moment.

"Well I'm going into the house. Anybody who's coming, follow me." said D.

Everybody except Fox followed D into the house. The house was quite large, made of gray bricks, and consisted of three floors: the main floor, the basement, and the attic. D led them down a hall. At the end where two large rooms, one on the left, the other on the right.

"Alright, girls stay in the room on the left, and boys on the right." D instructed "Everybody got that?"

After everybody nodded D, Meya, Squirt, and Sunshine went into girl's room to unpack. Suddenly everybody heard Fox scream. Everybody rushed outside, only to find Fox up in a tree, attempting to get away from a goose which was jumping up and flapping in vain in order to bite him.

"You didn't tell me you had attack geese!" Fox yelped from up in the tree.

Everybody, including Kopaka, burst out laughing. This was going to be one heck of a visit…

**To be continued…**


End file.
